I am the Shadow
by ReaderAloud
Summary: Karliah is the shadow, the one thing that seems to go right under Sebastian's nose. She is smart, mysterious, observant and dangerous...very dangerous. She has a murky past and in an unlikely alliance becomes intertwined with the adventures of the Phantomhive household. Rated T for later chapters.
1. 1:Scarlet Fever

**Hey Guys! So I just wanted to thank you for clicking on here, it means a lot. I will be attempting to post a chapter every week up here, I have loads of college work to get done before the summer so it might be more on the ten day mark. Anyway, enjoy and make sure to favourite and follow and don't hesitate to message me!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Scarlet Fever

 _'They haven't seen me yet. They don't know I am here.'_ I kept reminding myself. I couldn't help but get a tingling sensation in my the tips of my fingers, I was beginning to shiver with excitement. The day had finally came, my plan was prepared and I was ready for this. I looked down from the rooftop to the street stained with blood. I had watched the fight unfold, Madame Red was dead, her blood filled the street, the smell was odd.

A man with hair as red as her blood was on the floor, Grell. Sebastian had pinned him down with his leg and a saw about to attack Grell. I had to stifle a growl as I looked at him. My wrist itched, as if to point out the reason why I was here. _'I will get my answers Sebastian.'_

"I apologize for interrupting. Let me introduce myself: I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I've come to retrieve that reaper there." My head snapped up, the fighting had stopped between them, I looked at my target and back to see the third member to the group; a tall man wearing a dark suit to match his dark hair. He must have been the speaker, the voice was unfamiliar to me. Then, the red haired Reaper Grell spoke up,

"William! Oh, William! Did you come to save me-Urgh!" He was cut short when the man I presumed to be William jumped from the chimney that he was neatly balancing on, and landed straight on Grell's face. He flipped open a book casually and began reading aloud,

"Attention, Reaper Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several regulations. First, you killed people not on the To-Die list. Second, you used a death scythe that had been modified without authorisation and finally, you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relatives' murderer. I apologize for all of the trouble this wretch has caused. Here, please accept my card." He bowed and passed a card to Sebastian who took it without giving it a moment's notice. While bowing he gingerly said "honestly, I never thought I'd see the day when I had to bow my head to demon scum like you. This is a disgrace to all grim reapers." Sebastian smiled wickedly and replied in a simple tone,

"Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions...so they don't trouble us. Humans are so easily tempted. They will do anything when in the grip of utter despair. They will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness, no matter the consequences. You should know that." To which William retorted,

"That's a charming bit of hypocrisy. You demons capitalize on that quality more often than we do."

"That I cannot deny." William looked back to Ciel as he spoke.

"Right now you seem to be a tame dog; that makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free. Now, come with me, Grell. We're leaving. We're already shorthanded, and here you've gone and landed me with even more overtime. The Board is not going to be pleased." Just then, Sebastian threw the saw straight at William's head. Who simply caught it between two fingers.

"I assume you want that, yes?" Not looking amused, William replied,

"Yes, thank you. Now, if you'll please excuse us." After he dragged Grell's body into the dark alley, Sebastian sighed and turned back to Ciel. I grabbed my rifle and aimed. I followed him with the nose and waited.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape." Ciel seemed to be rather out of it and responded slowly,

"It's all right... It's... done." Sebastian knelt down to touch his face and said,

"You're chilled to the bone, master. Let's hurry back to the house now. I'll make some hot tea to warm you up." Ciel still appeared to be in a bit of shock and replied,

"That's a good idea."

My gut instinct, which I had learned to trust, told me that now was my chance. I took a sharp breath in and readjusted my aim back onto Sebastian. The  
scope I had forcibly removed was awkwardly jabbing me in my side. I ignored it and let my mind focus on the task at hand. I zoomed in my gaze and whispered under my breath,

"The hunt is on." I pulled the trigger.

~O~

 **No One's POV:**

There was silence. Both Ciel and Sebastian were left in surprise. The screaming of a bone in Sebastian's shoulder breaking caused the nights quiet to become short lived and shattered. He backed away from Ciel with wide eyes. Ciel's eye was even wider.

"Sebastian!" As quickly as the shock on Sebastian's face came, it left. He appeared calm, but really found that shot quite annoying.

"I am fine young master." He paused and looked up to where the shot had been fired, narrowing his eyes. "What shall you have me do my lord?" Ciel too seemed angry and shouted,

"Find the shooter!" Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord." With ease he swept Ciel up and jumped nimbly up onto the roofs. After a few more seconds of deftly manoeuvring around he found the scent of where the shooter had been. He placed Ciel down and inhaled deeply. He was confused. He smelled the air again which was not that useful.

"What's wrong?"Ciel asked.

"I am afraid the shooter is long gone my lord, we wouldn't be able to catch him." Ciel was disappointed and rather confused,

"Why would someone want to shoot you?" Sebastian was also at a loss, he shrugged his shoulders and winced slightly. _'Why indeed'_ ,

"I can tell you this though my lord, they are good. That shot went right through the collarbone." He was not too worried, it would heal soon enough. Ciel was getting more frustrated by the total lack of understanding.

"Could they have been an associate of Madame Red? Or even Grell?" Sebastian shook his head,

"I believe that to be highly unlikely, I can't smell either in the scent." Sebastian thought for a fraction of a second. _'I have never come across this scent before.'_ Something caught his eye then; it shone in the crack of the chimney, a vibrant gold. He picked it out easily enough and found it to be a bullet. He handed it to Ciel, who inspected it before the colour went from his face. He was staring at bottom of it, and whispered,

"Impossible." Sebastian took a step towards his master and asked in a concerned voice,

"What is it my lord?" Ciel looked like he might have been sick from what he just witnessed. He handed it back to Sebastian who went straight to the bottom and his eyes widened in shock as well. It was his mark. The same mark on his right hand, the same mark on Ciel's eye. The mark of a Demon. Ciel spoke up then.

"It seems we have been invited to a new game." Sebastian had gone back to his calm mask when he replied,

"It appears so my lord." No one should know of their contract, or his mark for that matter. Or so he thought. Ciel looked at his butler and asked,

"So what does this mean?" Sebastian cocked his head,

"It means whatever you want it to my lord. Do you wish to investigate?" Ciel looked back at the bullet in Sebastian's hand, thinking for a moment before responding,

"Yes. Yes I shall. But for now, we will go home." The butler put his hand over his heart and bowed low.

"Yes my young lord."


	2. 2: The Intterogation

**This one is coming out a little earlier than expected, mainly because I had finished it last week and decided I couldn't let it collect dust for another week. So enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Interrogation

Despite it being in the middle of November, it was a sunny day. Not a cloud in sight. And, despite this beautiful day a darkness clung to the church. Many  
people were inside the church, but all were empty vessels. Madame Red lay on her final bed. Her hair as fiery as ever, and she wore a white dress. The dress didn't seem to fit her; it made her look sickly and pallid in complexion. The priest spoke.

"She has departed from us now, as all mankind must leave earth, as someday we all must. Her flesh will turn into ashes, but her spirit will remain with the Lord. May God watch over her eternal soul, and keep..." He was interrupted by Ciel entering, dressed for the occasion. He was all in black, he carried something that looked almost fleshy. A red dress. Lady Elizabeth stood up and said,

"You're here!" Her voice sounded one of both joy and relief. He began to walk, ignoring all the whispers and murmurs of people asking _"Is that the Phantomhive boy?"_ and exclaiming _"With a scarlet dress? How inappropriate."_ and people hushing them with a _"Not so. Think of how she loved the colour red."_ He knelt beside Madame Red and placed the dress atop her. He spoke softly,

"White flowers and plain dresses didn't suit you in life and they don't now. You belong in red, the colour of passion, colour of spider lilies, Aunt An."

As soon as he had finished speaking, red rose petals began swirling into the church. People looked astonished, but Ciel just continued to stare at his aunt intently.

~O~

"Did you find anything on our shooter?" Ciel was walking away from the church, Sebastian was tailing right behind him. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to find more information on their shooter while he attended the funeral and of course, Sebastian would not have come back empty handed,

"It wasn't easy my lord, but I did learn that the bullets that were used are specially made. There is only one place that creates them." Ciel nodded,

"Lets go then." Ciel clambered into the carriage while Sebastian jumped into the front seat. He cracked the horses on. Neither of them were too sure on how to feel.

They winded through the streets of London for what seemed like forever. They kept moving on the roads until it became too narrow for the horses to go through. They dismounted and Sebastian lead the way. After a few minutes of walking, they came to the address. In front of them was an old, creaky looking shop. The sign was worn beyond reading recognition. Sebastian opened the door for his master who stepped in. The doorbell rang and alarmed the owner of his customers. He turned round to show he was a middle aged man who appeared to be balding and had a pot belly.

"Good evening young sir. Are you looking to protect yourself?" Ciel walked up to the counter replied dryly,

"I have all the protection I need. I'm here on business. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." The man's eyes popped at the name and bowed his head quickly before saying,

"M'lord! What an honour! What do I owe the pleasure?" Ciel held out his hand and Sebastian placed the bullet into his masters hand. Ciel placed it on the counter and before he had completely let it go, Sebastian saw the shop owners face darken in colour and then pale. He looked up nervously. Sebastian raised an eyebrow,

"Tell us what you know of this."

The shopkeeper tentatively picked up the golden bullet. He handled it so carefully you'd think it were a bomb. He looked to Sebastian and then back to the Earl and said,

"So it's you she is after..."

" _She?!"_ Ciel interjected. The shopkeeper nodded before continuing,

"Aye. She left a note last shipment saying how she'd be going after some bigger game or something...didn't think she meant the Queen's guard dog." The shopkeeper looked panicked all of a sudden, "Oh my lord I am so sorry! I didn't know that she was after you! Please spare me!" Ciel waved his hand to stop the man.

"Calm down. How does she afford these bullets? They don't look cheap." After a moment of panic he said,

"Aye they aren't at all my lord. In fact they are custom made; down to the mark on it." Ciel nodded urging him on, the shopkeeper sighed and went to sit down on a stool. He offered the chair to the Earl, suggesting that it will be a long story. Ciel sat and ordered,

"Start from the beginning." The keeper began,

"Well...I suppose it starts with my skill. I have a natural talent for gun making. I don't mean to boast but it gets lots of parties interested...not the kind of group you'd want to refuse if you get my meaning."

"Gangs were fighting over you for your guns?" Sebastian clarified. The shopkeeper nodded,

"Yes. The first time I met her was probably just under a year ago now. She came into my shop after it was closed and demanded that I make for her a rifle. A rifle that would put any other to shame. Before I could even reply she had...gone. Quick as she came, all that was left were the plans for the rifle. The following night there was a small gift on the counter there. It was a ring, a red ring with a golden rat embossed onto it."

"That is the ring of the Anguiros is it not?" Ciel asked,

"Yes it is my lord, there was a note with it saying that if I supplied her with the weaponry she needed then she'd take out the other gangs that were terrorising me." The shopkeeper then did something rather peculiar, he knelt down on to the floor and picked up a loose board. He dove his arm down and fished out a small jewellery box. He handed it to Ciel who looked at it rather suspiciously before opening it. To his alarm there were dozens of rings in there and to his surprise, he recognised a lot of them.

"These were worn by the leaders of the gangs." He gave them back to the shopkeeper who looked at them with some affection.

"Yes, she has been silently killing them off for me, so me and my family won't be hurt by them no more." Ciel huffed,

"Is that all?" The shopkeeper nodded again. Sebastian, who had been listening rather patiently spoke up,

"Is there anything else you can tell us about her? Her appearance maybe?"

"I have never seen her face. She covers it entirely with black, she wears a black leather suit...so all I could say is from her physique she's fairly young and rather tall." Sebastian pushed,

"Is there anything more you can tell us about her?" The shopkeeper thought for a moment.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I remember her voice. It was so...commanding, and assertive you know? Frighteningly so. And I believe many people call her The Black Death." Sebastian cocked his head slightly,

"The Black Death? Never heard of her." The shopkeeper stifled a chuckle at the butler but said,

"No you wouldn't. Only gangs know of her. See, the public think that it is just gangs killing gangs, leaders being slaughtered by their rivals to give them the edge. But what they don't know is actually all of them are prey to her. Only gangs know of her and they gave her that nickname." Ciel nodded,

"So we are dealing with a professional?"

"Yes." Was all the shopkeeper could say for a moment and then said "m'lord, be careful. She isn't just a professional killer...she aint one of those assassins that shuts itself from its emotions. She enjoys killing...more than that, she loves it!"Ciel continued,

"So a professional would have to have a regular supply of ammunition?" The shopkeeper responded,

"Why yes, in fact I am expecting her tonight!" That caught both the earl and the butler's attention. Ciel's eyes narrowed and said,

"Well then, it's settled. We will have to just simply wait for her."

* * *

 **Whoo so you now know a little bit more about The Black Death. Hope it's exciting enough for you, tension will be building through the next few chapters so hope you enjoyed it so far! Don't forget to favourite and follow~**


	3. 2: The Chase

Chapter 3: The Chase

All was quiet in the street. It was past midnight, and Ciel and Sebastian were waiting inside the shop for their shooter. They had been waiting for some hours and Ciel was getting tired, it was starting to show,

"How long will we have to wait for this?!" Exasperated he elbowed Sebastian for space, to which Sebastian smirked and silently placed himself in the farthest corner he could get to. This smirk just annoyed Ciel even more. They were in a cargo box that could hold both of them...just. Though they couldn't see anything they would be able to hear what was going on.

"As long as we have to my lord." Was the butler's cool reply, Ciel sighed and asked,

"When did Albert say she gets here?" Sebastian found this rather comical,

"were you not listening my lord?" Ciel growled,

"Shut up. I was looking around the shop to see if there were any other ways The Black Death could in." He was rather annoyed by his butler's jesting and didn't find this situation fun at all. Someone was after him, and he did not know who she was or even what she looked like. But she seemed to know things about him no normal human should know. His hand went up to his eye and touched the patch gently. Sebastian whispered,

"Albert the shopkeeper said he does not know what specific time she arrives. He places the box of ammo on the counter for her and she just takes it and sometimes leaves a note or a ring." Ciel was only interested in the first bit,

"I hope she arrives soon." Was all Ciel could be bothered to say. Sebastian too commented,

"yes, as do I. This is cutting it a bit fine. I had the most delicious desserts planned but... alas. I wont be able to make them now." Ciel shuffled around in what little space there was and gritted his teeth. Thinking of sensational desserts back at home.

 **A few hours later:**

"THAT'S IT I CANT WAIT ANYMORE!" Ciel had lost it. He couldn't do it any more. After the first hour he could barely breathe and after the second hour his back was in an unbelievable amount of discomfort. It was coming close to the third hour when he broke out of the box. He fell out of it, grateful for the fresh air and he stretched outside of the box. Sebastian too neatly jumped out of it and wore a rather disapproving mask on his face,

"I would have thought master Ciel's fortitude would be greater than this...what a pity." Ciel growled,

"oh be quiet you! I should have stayed at the manor and sent you to do this." He looked around at the shop which appeared to be empty "well this was a complete waste of time. Come on Sebastian, lets go home." But Sebastian wasn't paying attention,

"She's been here." Ciel whirled around

" _been?!"_ Sebastian nodded,

"Her scent is fresh." _'Her scent is delicious'_ he thought. Ciel ran to the box where the ammo should have been. He peeked into it and to his shock found it no bullets. Sebastian came over too and looked into the box. He reached in and picked up the black objects. Chess pieces, a king and a knight to be specific. Ciel was circling the room,

"How could she have got in without us noticing? Without _you_ noticing Sebastian?" Sebastian shrugged. He was at a loss also, but was more interested in the chess pieces. They looked oddly familiar, he inspected them further, twirling them around his fingers. After a few more seconds of looking at them he had a light bulb go off on his head. Part of him wanted to smirk, while the other part wanted to grimace as he turned the chess piece over. He had a sense of deja vu while doing this, remembering yesterday night. Ciel had been pacing up and down the shop in a fit while Sebastian was looking at the piece,

"Sir, you'll want to look at this." Ciel walked over and took the king out of his hands, and turned it over to look at the bottom of it. The shock of it made him jump and drop it. He stared at it while it rolled around on the floor till he saw it again,

"I-it cant be.." Sebastian picked it up and looked at it again,

"It is indeed my lord, the Phantomhive seal." He placed it down by the knight and looked at Ciel. Ciel shock turned into anger,

"Sebastian! Get us back to the manor as fast as you can!" The butler bowed and said,

"yes my lord." He swept Ciel up and began the run back to the manor.

~O~

Even though Sebastian was running as fast as he could, it would still take them five minutes to get back to the manor. For Ciel, those five minutes felt like five hours. _Was this it? Would we meet her?_ For Sebastian, he was more intrigued than anything, he wanted to know how she knew about his mark, and he really wanted to put a face to the scent. He had been around many humans and most of them have a good scent to them. Some better than others. But she smelt like nothing he had smelt before. He was cut short-

"Those chess pieces are one of a kind Sebastian, how could she have got a hold of them?"

"Quite obvious isn't it? She has paid a visit to the Phantomhive manor." Ciel knew that, he just wished that Sebastian was able to come up with another totally logical suggestion.

"How can she sneak past you...twice?!" That annoyed him, but he did have an idea.

"Well young master I do have an idea, but I believe it to be rather ludicrous." But before Ciel could ask what it was, they found themselves outside the manor. Ciel felt rather intimidated by it. There were no lights on, so it was eerily dark, the moonlight distorted the appearance of the manor, the shadows appeared to be smiling in a gruesome way at him.

"Come on, lets find her" They both walked in, and Sebastian led the way to where the scent was the strongest; Ciel's study. When they arrived Ciel saw that everything appeared to be as he left it. But knowing that someone had been in here, someone that had been able to give a demon the slip made him feel even more uncomfortable. _'Safe. I don't feel safe in my own home.'_ A breeze tickled him out of his thought. He looked and saw the window by his desk was wide open.

He and Sebastian walked over to it, and while Sebastian was shutting the window Ciel had a look at his desk. Everything was left the way it was.

"She must have climbed in and out of the window here." Sebastian broke the silence. But when he turned to his master, he saw that Ciel was shaking,

"Th-that's impossible..." Sebastian looked at where Ciel was looking, and his eyes widened.

There, on Ciel's desk were three chess pieces. They had both seen the king and the knight already tonight. These two pieces were joined with the black bishop, sitting comfortably between them.

"I have never met another being faster than I am." Ciel whirled around, too stunned to formulate a sentence,

"what?" Sebastian looked humoured by this response,

"Isn't it obvious sir? We aren't dealing with a _normal_ person."Ciel's eyes widened and then seemed have moment of sudden realisation. Sebastian looked at the bishop and thought to himself _'no we most certainly aren't...but the question is. What are we dealing with?'_


End file.
